futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The New America (Taco's world)
Election time 2012 America's high unemployment, low housing prices with high mortgage debt, massive credit card debt, a broken education system, corrupt political systems, mob connections in unions, liberal judges giving weak punishments for extreme crimes, and many other problems led to the rise of a new conservative party. This new party would have to answer to the people as they would be able to vote on all issues facing the party. Members of this party could not accept corporate donations or they would be kicked out. Many people switched to this new voice of the people, as many people wanted to be heard in their government. For the first time in over 20 years, the country had a third party in the elections. The New Conservatives won the election easily as many Americans wanted an end to their economic worries. Jeffry Smith won with Mitt Romney second and Obama third. Smith began his term by changing the welfare system to a work for benefits system, replaced social security with an investment account system, like the ones in Chile, and replaced Obamacare with health saving accounts. His reforms worked, and the U.S economy began to recover. By 2013, welfare recipents were down by 50 percent. Soon the deficit was gone and turned into a surplus. Soon America began investing heavily in manufacturing techniques to improve productivity like Robotics and better use of materials. The U.S began having huge growth as manufacturing jobs began coming home, plus with the surplus paying off national debt businesses had more ablitiy to get loans. The economy had a growth rate of 5 percent and unemployment will go down to below 6 percent. Jeffry than began building a wall to stem the level of illegals coming in and to prevent more immigrants. By the end of Jeffry's term, the GDP had grown by 25 percent and unemployment had gone back down to under 5 percent. Jeffry didn't want to run for another term in 2016, so another New Conservative stood up to run for President. The Democrats and Republicans didn't stand a chance and only got a few electoral votes. The next president was Kevin Ford. He cut spending and taxes, and implemented a flat tax rate of 15% for all incomes. He cut spending levels back to around 18-19% levels of the economy. The debt was soon at 8 trillion dollars. The economy was 17 trillion dollars. The dollar stablized and inflation was down. The 20s In 2020, Ford ran and easily won. The Conservitives began passing another law against unions because of their mob connections in leadership and their forcing of members to join, plus their collecting of fees for "political purposes". They would be replaced with Prosperity Unions, which would ensure secret ballot, no fees, and no ablity to strike for above market wages. They also repealed all tax cuts on profits for any type of commerce. This included all the oil tax cuts, plus any green energy. Thanks to the booming economy, unemployment was at 3%. Wages were higher than ever, with average wages 30 dollars an hour. Their were fears of a labor shortage, so President Ford lifted the restrictions on immigration, however the United States could only be reached by boat since the borders were secured by massive walls. Millions of Europeans and Japanese who could afford it, got a ticket and began moving to America, just like the massive immigration in the 1800s. Millions of illegals at the same time, were deported, to make room for the legals. Soon, the population of America reached 335 million, immigrants making up most of this increase. This stunned many Geographists, who were worried about what this might mean for food, housing, and gas prices. They were already ahead of the population predictions for 2025, how long would it take them to reach the 2050 prediction? How would America be affected by this? A special congressional meeting was called to deal with this. There were talks of restricting immigration again, but this might slow down the economy because of labor shortages. Another plan was to increase government funding for agriculture and housing, but this was shot down because of the conservatives' progress would be pushed back if they allowed it. Finally the president found a plan they liked, investing in new technologies to improve productivity, better infrastructure, and new energy to reduce oil dependence. They would invest 50 billion dollars in it, but the exact numbers were to be figured out later. President Ford couldn't run again, so the conservatives got another candidate. They choose Steve Brown to run for President. The Democrat's candidate was Paco Garcia and the Republican's candidate was Sarah Palin. Ford won easily, mainly due to the successes of the last 12 years of administration. He continued the last administration's policy of easy immigration and increased the new research funding to 75 billion. However, it would be another 10 years before any new technology could be implemented. In 2025, Fidel Castro died, however his brother took over for him. In the middle of this transition, President Ford decided to act, he sent out a Navy Seal team to take out the new leaders and allow the Cubans to take control of the island for themselves. This action marked a new direction for military use different than what any previous administration had done. Instead of launching a massive war, He sent out a small team to take care of the mission. Instead of wasting trillions of dollars on a war, he spent several million. This marked a new start in all future military operations. With a Cuban Democracy now forming, President Ford now focused on other places in the world. He approved of the use of 5,000 Americans to be used as a peacekeeping force in Somalia for one year, on the condition that the expenses be paid by the U.N. Many criticized the U.S for getting funds from the U.N when it's such a wealthy nation. But President Ford responded by saying that, "...thanks to the last 12 years of American prosperity, world wide unemployment has gone down. Just as when America's economy improves, Europe improves, as well as many other areas in the world. Thanks to America, we recovered from the worst depression since the Great Depression and we did it without war. So now that all this wealth has been created, you can't hand over a few hundred million to keep the peace in one of the world's most unstable regions?" Most critics were silenced, and the situation improved in Somalia. In 2028, Ford won the election again. The population of 350 million people began producing a huge strain on the country's resources. Oil prices were reaching 180 dollars a barrel. The economy ground to a halt. Unemployment, staying below 5 percent for 10 years, was approaching 7% and wasn't going to stop any time soon. The public was in an outcry, and demanded access cheap gas prices. Oil restrictions were eliminated, the gas tax was eliminated, the reserve oil supply was released, and oil companies could drill in the ANWR. Oil prices slowly returned to 100 dollars a barrel, but as the reserve ran empty, the price quickly jumped to $140 a barrel. (I know there is a big empty space in front of the table, but I can't get rid of it and to top it off, the picture doesn't even come up if you click on it. Anyways, just keep going down and you will see the rest of the story, or timeline) The 30s The 2032 election was approaching, and the Conservatives were now in trouble. They might lose this year due to the gas prices. The election was a bitter one, and the Conservatives barely won with their candidate Bob Brown. This election marked 20 years of consecutive years of the New Conservative Party. Unemployment was at 12%, and growth was in a slump. Oil prices were at 150 dollars a barrel. But as 2034 approached, the research spending from the ten years before was paying off. A battery that had the power to go 200 miles before a charge was needed. Solar panels were now cheap enough to put on cars. Demand was high for these cars, but thanks to robotics and a large labor force, auto manufacturers were able to make two million cars. All around the world, American cars were in heavy demand again. Millions of Americans were being hired to make these cars, and unemployment was back down to 4 percent. However, other countries soon began developing their own programs. Their first cars were not as good as the Americans, and for a while it looked like the early days of the 1900s when only Americans produced cars. Soon, America had solar fever. Hundred of products came equipped with solar panels, from TVs to our own homes. The world soon began producing hundreds of solar panels. America led the world into this new era of solar panel products. But as solar panels moved across the world, the rest of the planet soon caught up in solar technology. The American grip on the solar production soon faded away. Genetics technology will also improve during this decade as parents now can subtly edit their child's genetics, as well eliminate any genetic diseases. The 40s . The 40s were approaching, and China soon started its own space program. America, surprised by China's sudden move, improved its existing program and soon got another program ready for landing on the moon. Europe soon joined the U.S. to compete with the other country's space programs, and began using old Soviet technology. America landed a man on the moon in 2041, and began constructing a base capable of supporting 1,000 people who could grow their own crops and produce their own air and water and some metals. By 2043, this base was fully operational. This was New Rocksport. The base was soon producing helium, a much needed resource for energy and extremely cheap for producing nuclear fusion. Soon new American companies like AmeriMoon and MoonEnergy popped up and began forming their own cities and bases on the moon. On the opposite side of the moon, was the Chinese, who also needed energy for their growing needs. As the helium began to be harvested, questions arose over the use of the water and how would everyone co-operate. The Chinese and Americans and Europeans would have to agree if they were all going to succeed in this new land. In a stunning display of international diplomacy,they all agreed to dome the moon and began terraforming parts of it. They began selecting the plants and animals to be put on the moon. On 2045, the moon's population reached one million. In 2046, Genetics improved to where each generation was guaranteed to be smarter, stronger and more well off than their parents. By 2049, knowing the Genetics of your child was common as knowing its gender. The 50s There was a massive immigration to the moon in the following decade, as cheaper travel expenses due to larger flights and helium being used for flight. Nearly 300 million lived on the moon by 2055. America entered another boom as cheap energy was soon as common as air. Economic growth was at 6%, with unemployment at 2%. Soon, due to labor shortages, there were bans on birth control of any kind. Soon, there was a baby boom. The world population reached nine billion. The 60s Soon, there was a need to go to the moon because of overcrowding. The moon's population reached one billion by 2060, and terraforming was going at a fast pace. Soon parts of the moon began declaring independence from Earth. The American population began forming their own country, followed by British, French, German, and Chinese colonists. The Western Powers released their colonies, wanting to keep good relations with them in order to continue receiving helium. China, however, did not release it's colony, in fear of revolt on Earth. They began sending troops to help keep down the revolt. It soon became evident that China's plan was to take the capital and put down the revolt. Chinese soldiers entered the capital, but guerrilla fighters rained bullets down on them. The other moon countries declared war on China, and soon used advanced forms of weapons to beat back the Chinese, most of which were sold by the U.S. They however had problems paying, and in 2061 began the Helium-Weapons exchange in which the Moon's various governments allowed weapons companies to get helium to sell in exchange for the best weapons. Many weapon's companies began building on the Moon to establish a closer supply line for the Moon Army. When China was defeated in 2063, the U.S made an agreement with New America to build a Space Highway in which cars could drive to the Moon. The British helped pay for this highway in exchange for free tickets for all of its citizens, though they still had to go through security measures. The massive immigration that happened in 2067 when the highway opened left the U.S population stagnant. The population stayed near 425 million until 2080. The 70s The early 70s looked like another decade of prosperity. However, in 2074 The Second Moon War began. The U.S did not participate, but the rise of the world's first corporate fascist government worried many freedom advocates. The U.S population soon was worried by the "new red threat". Many referred to the Fascist gover nment as red and nazis. There was an outbreak of volunteers for New America. 100,000 people signed up for combat against the Fascists. None of these people returned, because after the fascists won the war they declared no one could leave. The U.S. tried to convince them they were Americans. They refused, but later would agree to release them. America is shocked when the Allies lose, as they were the only remaining democracies on the Moon. The Fascists had bombed and terrorized the citizens of former Allied Countries. The Fascists were enslaving people for extremely low wages, yet America needed them for helium. They began negotiating with China to tell their former colony to stop oppressing its people. However China was not exactly a Human rights advocate country. When the Chinese refused to help, the U.S took it to the U.N. They asked for sanctions against the Moon, but these were vetoed by Russia and France. The U.S decided that there was nothing to do prepare for war. In 2079, they began rebuilding their military. The 80s There was soon a draft ordered for all people between 18 and 22. There were automated tanks, heavy guns being the basic weapon for the military. The air force was equipped with the best weapons and bigger bombs. By 2082, the miltary was ready for combat. The U.S. began sending a huge fleet to the Moon to arrive in the undomed areas of the Moon. On January 1, 2083, the United States declared war on the Corporate Fascist Government of the Moon (CRGM). The U.S made a landing at New Rockport, their first base was made, and were surprised to see the once-largest city on the Moon, reduced to a population of 75,000. The locals welcomed the U.S army as they had suffered under the Fascists. They quickly joined the Americans in their fight against the Corporate Dictatorship. America soon liberated all of New America's former land and re-established the government. They soon made their way to liberate Great Britain and invade Free France by 2084. They were making progress until the Chinese launched their entire stockpile of missiles. The Americans were caught off guard by this as they did not activate their anti-air missile defense system. The Americans lost 30% of their force. This was followed by a surprise Chinese attack which pushed the Americans back. The Americans were retreating with the Chinese in tow when they started using their larger air force to knock out the Chinese. They forced them to retreat back to their previous positions. The Americans then began their final advance into Chinese land. They also had to liberate the Republic of the Moon (RM). When they entered the R.M., they witnessed a massive civil war as people of a ll ethnic groups fought for their independence. When America finally captured this region, they would divide it into numerous smaller countries. By 2086, the Ten Year anniversary of the Corporate Fascist's birth, the party collapsed due to internal strife, civil war, and the approaching American army. America had won the war and liberated the Moon. The Moon was now a Democracy again, though civil war continued in some regions until they were divided up into new countries. Hundreds of victory parades were available for troops returning. The U.S began splitting up the former Corporate Fascists countries so that they couldn't rise up again. There were now states like Besing, Tokyo, Paris, and other small countries named mostly after cities. The Republic of the Moon, with all its ethnicities and races was to be divided up as well. Not because they were afraid that they would rise up and form a Moon empire, they just didn't want another civil war happening. The only major countries left were New America and Great Britain. They now had the most influence on the Moon, and countries like France, Japan and China lost influence when their former colonies were divided up. America proved to the world that it was still a superpower. In 2088, America began Apollo, a space program to land on other planets and moons. Apollo was equipped with 100 billion USD and all technology available. They planned that by 2092, they would land a man on Mars, and by 2095 they would have a small base there. The 90s In 2091, ahead of their plans, the U.S successfully landed on Mars. The world was astonished, and soon everyone was working on their own space programs. The U.S. created a base in 2093. The small base was named Plymouth. The U.S soon was administrating areas into regions and states. The plan was now to send one billion people over to Mars by the end of the decade. Millions of people moved as large ships acted like buses and took thousands over. The world's population went from 13 billion to 11.8 billion. The Moon's population was two billion people, and Mars population was 1.2 billion people by the end of the decade. The U.S economy reclaimed it's title of world's biggest economy, with China behind them and India in third. Category:Timeline Category:United States of America Category:North America Category:Anglo-America Category:Outdated Articles